


Dead Rabbit (Locked)

by MilkPlague



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Album: The Now Now (Gorillaz), Band Fic, Black Markets, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Injury, Italian Mafia, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Prison, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Smoking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkPlague/pseuds/MilkPlague
Summary: ||TEASER||"So why don't you do me a favor and start at the beginning" She smiled before leaning in. "Tell me how it all started Mr. Niccals. Tell me the story of how you murdered Rudy Wilson"
Relationships: Ace Copular/Original Character(s), Ace Copular/Original Female Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s), Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. . .DEAD RABBIT. . .

_***Dead Rabbit is inspired by[SashKash's Gorillaz Art ](https://sashkash.tumblr.com/archive/filter-by/photo/tagged/gorillaz)** _ _****** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**D** E **A** D **R** A **B** B **I** T_

_DEAR,_ **DEAD RABBIT**.

_WE MADE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, BUT_

_I'LL NEVER FORGET THE DAY YOU DIED,_

_AND THE BLOOD WAS ON MY HANDS..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey<3 Welcome to "DEAD RABBIT". A Gorillaz fanfiction.  
> Just a few warnings. This book can get graffic and contains a lot of violence, bad language, and some other stuff. If you want some specifics on HOW graffic, imagine this. "Umbrella Academy" meets "The God Father". Got that? Cool, I'll catch ya laterz.
> 
> MAZEL TOV~


	2. Guilty Confessions

Murdoc sat mute against the steel table, head hanging low and his hands cuffed stiffly to it's surface between an immobile steel bar. Greasy black hair flopped forward as a long, deep sigh escaped his lips—back arching with a low crack. He was already over and done with having to sit through these questioning sessions twice a week now, so nothing sounded nicer then escaping back to the closed compounds of his cell to snooze the day away. Soon enough though the doors to the interrogation room were unlocked and opened and a pair of thin stilettos marched in.  
Murdoc listened to the graceful clacking of each heel as it hit the cement before the chair in front of him was abruptly pulled back and someone sat down in it with a content sigh.

"Mr. Niccals" A muffled female voice announced.

"Listen Miss, I ain't gonna answer anymore of yer' bloody questions!" Murdoc snapped as his head jerked upwards; the rest of his sentence caught white between his chest and throat as he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of empty glass circles like demon eyes. The woman in front of him wasn't officer Marcle at all, but a lanky woman with a gas mask to cover her face. She was finely dressed in a fuzzy peach fur coat and pin stripe suit that defined her slim, toned stature. Murdoc stared frozen, mouth gaping like a bass as the woman tilted her head inquisitively the longer he looked.

"Something wrong Mr. Niccals?"

"Who the H–"

"Language please, I don't take kindly to foul mouthed people _Sir_ " She smoothly hissed from behind her gas mask before spitefully flicking her long black nails against each other.

"Fine, fine, _whom_ the hell are you!?" Murdoc grumbled as he watched the woman's fidgeting hands hesitate for the moment.

"That" She paused to prop her legs up on the table. "Isn't important Mr. Niccals, but you can say that I'm your guardian angel of sorts. Now what's _really_ important, is what's about to happen next"

"Then what _is_ about to happen?" Murdoc asked with furrowed brows as he began to readjust himself awkwardly in the cold plastic chair.

"Your confession Mr. Niccals" The woman seemed to sing with humor. "That is, what is in fact, going to happen"

"My confession!?" He repeated. "What do you mean my bloody confession!?"

" _Why_ , the one about your 5th member's brutal murder, Mr. Niccals" She seemed to smile. "Oh what was her name again?" The woman paused to tap the tip of her gas mask's nozzle. "Rudy, wasn't it?"

"Rudy Wilson" Murdoc mumbled, his eyes peeled wide as his bottom lip began to gently quiver. "I swear I didn't murder her" He added, his voice dead and afraid. "It wasn't my fault what happened that day"

"Oh, poor poor Mr. Niccals." The woman sighed as she began to gently pat her knee caps. "It's alright if you feel guilty. Anyone would if they killed there own friend"

"But......but it wasn't me!" He almost cried, face filled with frustration as the corners of his eyes smarted salty tears. "Bloody hell, now I'm crying!?!?!"

"Oh don't worry, the tears would be the DXM kicking in. I don't think your emotional in the least" She coolly stated, weaving a long finger through her white bleached hair. "Oh, in fact, I almost forgot to mention Mr. Niccals! This room is slowly filling Dextromethorphan?"

"The hell is Dextro—"

"Dextromethorphan!" She quickly finished. "It makes you a little loopy as a side affect, but it's also known to dangerously mess with your memory. That's why you're going to tell me your confession Mr. Niccals, because once you do, we're going to air out this room and then you'll fall asleep and you won't have to remember anything we ever spoke of ever again"

"Really?" He muttered—tears slowly trickling down his gruff green cheeks. 

" _Yes._ So why don't you do me a favor and start at the beginning" She smiled before leaning in. "Tell me how it all started Mr. Niccals. Tell me the story of how you murdered Rudy Wilson"


End file.
